Harvest Hall Training Ground
Welcome Squire The first thing you must understand here at the training ground, is that you will not become a warrior in a day, a week or even in a year. It takes training, listening and discipline. However, we are here to help you become the best that you can be. That is, if you are willing. Now pick up your sword... This is a brief guide to help you know your way around Westeros and will also provide many insights to the game that would otherwise not be so readily available. Every action has a consequence in this very complex, ever-changing world and so the only way to stay abreast is to ask questions, do plenty of reading and experiment. If you are new to the Alliance, please raven Lord William Wodehouse, who will guide you and be of assistence for anything you may need. So what do you do now? ''' * '''Take your time. There is absolutely no rush. Start completing your quests and immerse yourself in the world of Westeros. It is a very large realm and there is so much to explore, so it is important you do not get overwhelmed. Nothing is expected from you, as long as you are enjoying yourself. * Bran the Builder. The foundation to your success as a bannerman is your coin. You need a consistent and progressive source of income to get you going and to keep you going. As soon as you can, get your counting house to level 10 and your Village Center (resources) likewise. From there you should continue to build your primary buildings, depending on the avenue you wish to proceed. Blacksmith (Battle), Market (Trade) and Embassy (Intrigue). You may ask one of the officers nicely to send you some abrters to help you along too. * Know your Fealty. '''Learn the history of your house and its background. What does your sigil represent? What does your motto mean? Are you a worshiper of the Old Gods? Or to you serve The Seven? It is important to understand where your house originates from, of what it stands for, and where its strengths lie in comparison to all the others. This book will help you understand The Lore of Westeros. * '''Recruit. Sworn swords assist you in almost every aspect, whether it’s adventures, quests or dealings with other Bannermen. It helps to have at least six sworn swords to start off with and the amount of Sworn Swords that you are restricted to, is entirely dependent upon your level or your Command Points. You should have five Sworn Swords when you start your adventures at level 0, and you gain one more Sworn Sword for every five levels thereafter. Your Sworn Swords need not be peerless to be effective but equipping them is where you should spend your silver and time aquiringg items from the various adventures you find available in your Sworn Swords Adventure tab. Purchase or collect items that suit the style of you and your Sworn Sword. Equipment either suits a fighter, trader or a spy, buy both defensive and offense equipment for them. Visit the store from time-to-time, as they have excellent bargains. Build up your Sworn Sword in Quests or AvA/PtP< actions. Buy Peerless Sworn Swords later, when you are more confident. A Peerless Sworn Sword is more expensive to replace, but stronger in their base stat. * Honor. 'Only friendly actions are permitted against your brother Bannermen in your Alliance. These actions are ''Aid, Spy, Barter and Bribe. If your alliance member makes a call to arms, (which you will see in the chat window) it is always good to look at what attack is being made on your fellow squire. Send a Sworn Sword that is strongest in the attack, (Fight/Harass/Sabotage or Swindle) to stand a better chance in winning. If your fellow squires follow you, you may well prevent him or her from attacking you or your other alliance members again. * '''Respect. While chat in game is there for general conversation, we ask that you reserve it for questions, seeking aid or for friendly advice. This is requested because chat is fleeting and verbosity leads to confusion. While we are not overly strict on roleplay, we certainly do not want to hear too much of your day-to-day outerworldy experiences. Treat everyone with respect, we do not tolerate racial/sexist/homophobic or any derogatory behavior. * Save gold. Every consecutive week that you are active, you win gold. Budget it for the Money Chests, the Brew house and the Jeweled Sword in the Buildings. You will need the income to level-up quickly. The more income you make, the more talents and command points you will receive. When you receive talents, put it first toward your House Fealty, second for Defense, and then, toward a specialty. Work on your strengths and limit your weaknesses. Where are you going? * Alignment. Have you finished your alignment quest? Do you want to seek a prestigeous title? * Outfitting. '''How to equip your character and your Sworn Swords, as well as upgrade them. * '''Reincarnation. Are you ever dreamed what it would have been like to be a Lannister? What are the benefits? What will I lose? How do you do it? * Dragons. Have you also heard people talking about dragons? Is there any truth to this? * Forging Items. Are they really worthwhile? What is the best was to forge one? * AvA. What does that mean? What do I do? The Mysterious Knight's Travels? ' * 'Spear to Swindle. * Swindle to Spy. Category:Alliances